Un viaje, mil sabores
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: ¿Por qué que mejor para hacer durante tus últimas vacaciones de preparatoria que seguir con los sueños locos de tu mejor amigo? Respuesta: Nada. Escrito hecho para el tópico "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"


No sé… No me convencí del todo con este fic, pero tampoco me apetecía dejarlo entre las muchas cosas que mando a la papelera de reciclaje, porque salió tan natural, que me dio pena.

¿Es daiken? No sé, dejo eso a su imaginación. Para mí lo es, un poquito al menos, aunque puede leerse como simple amistad, tómenlo como quieran, no tiene gran cosa, sólo desvaríos míos.

Esperen más fics de digimon de mi parte, tengo mucha inspiración. De hecho, si tienen alguna ship/plot que les gustaría leer mensajéenme: ando abierta a sugerencias.

Me base en una imagen del foro Proyecto 1-8 para escribir esto, pasen por ahí, no tenía ni idea que escribir y eso me ayudo un montón.

* * *

— ¿Es esto una lección de cultura?

— Tómalo como quieras Ichijouji, pero hay algo de lo que deberías estar seguro: algún día seré tan conocido en este lugar, que la gente te acosará por el mero hecho de ser mi amigo

— … Espero jamás llegue ese día, quiero decir, por lo primero

La risa estruendosa por excelencia de Daisuke hizo eco a través del local de comida, su compañero mientras suspiraba al tiempo que ocultaba su anatomía ligeramente en la silla, no sin antes dejar ver a su vez la sonrisa que el moreno calificaba como "clásica" en él: Suave, dulce, sin pretensiones, sin escándalos. Tan sólo siendo muestra de la dicha que sentía en aquél momento.

Jamás se imaginó que pudiese irse de viaje de esta manera apenas acabase la preparatoria, pero había escuchado de boca del otro que no tenía plan alguno de inscribirse en la universidad: Su plan era por completo otro, uno alocado, uno absurdo, pero si alguien sabía si Daisuke era capaz de realizar sus sueños, por muy extravagantes que estos fueran, ese era Ken. Siempre había sido arrastrado por el magnetismo mágico de sus palabras, por los sentimientos puros que representaban para él cada una de sus acciones, iba más allá de toda lógica y comprensión, él tan sólo sabía que su amigo lo lograría, no importaba que fuese.

Aunque admitía que estaba bastante… Impactado de que quisiera vender su comida en Estados Unidos. Al parecer, desde aquella batalla que le había llevado hasta allá se había enamorado del país ¿Y no era eso un tanto lógico? Básicamente el bullicio, ensoñaciones, sueños, metas, creencias y estilo de vida que aquél lugar ofrecía eran por completo compatibles con el pelirrojo.

Pero, por ahora, sólo disfrutaban del lugar.

Cuando llegaron habían sido recibidos por los besos, abrazos y atenciones de Mimi, quién por supuesto era una anfitriona maravillosa. Poco después se habían encontrado a sí mismos tumbados en su habitación de hotel, deseosos de llamar a casa para informar que habían llegado sanos y salvos, también a Miyako quién amablemente se ofreció a cuidar de sus camaradas por esta ocasión (hubiesen preferidos llevarlos consigo, sin embargo no parecía muy conveniente) y luego, se dejaron caer casi muertos en la misma cama, cosa estúpida pues habían alquilado dos… Y al día siguiente el dolor muscular que aquello les generó hizo un recuerdo claro en sus mentes: Por muy buena que fuese la conversación, debían recordar que ya no tenían la contextura de un niño.

Se preguntaran ¿Cuál era el propósito de su travesía? Fácil: Daisuke quería experimentar lo que un lugar como Estados Unidos tenía para ofrecerle, y compartirlo con Ken sonaba como una idea maravillosa en su cabeza, aunque eso pensaba cada que quería compartir cualquier cosa con él. Aunque claro, por esta ocasión, se refería al ámbito gastronómico, esto es lo que les había llevado en primer lugar hasta aquél restaurant.

Por supuesto, este no era más que la piedra edificadora de su viaje, lo malo quizás es que habían empezado por todo lo alto (aunque, luego de analizarlo mejor, Daisuke llegó a la conclusión de que eso no era tan malo). Su primer destino había sido un restaurante intercontinental, donde podías servirte a gusto comidas de cualquier parte del mundo, y vaya… La cantidad no reducía la calidad, al menos no de ninguno de los platos que habían pedido, que incluían comida mexicana para el moreno, y algo de gastronomía china para Ken, quién aún no estaba seguro de cuan mucho le exigiría soportar a su paladar.

— Pero llegará, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Aunque si se ponen muy molestos, yo mismo los patearé de mi restaurante, nadie que perturbe tu paz merece comer algo preparado por mi.

— Wow, gracias. Aunque preferiría que no lo hicieses Daisuke, no quiero que seas conocido como "el chef boxeador" o "ese loco japonés violento que tiene un local en la esquina" — Con el tiempo, Ken se había permitido a sí mismo hacer bromas, aunque estas se viesen limitadas a alrededor de 7 personas, el moreno entre ellos, por supuesto.

— Que gracioso, muy muy gracioso, pero no me reconocerán por eso ¡Me reconocerán por hacer el mejor miso en kilómetros a la redonda! Aunque debo admitir que esta tortilla estaba deliciosa, quizás un poco más picante de lo que hubiese querido, pero no hay nada perfecto…

— Prácticamente te tomaste la jarra de agua entera, eso no es lo que yo llamo "un poco"

— … No hay que ser tan detallistas Ken, por favor – El moreno rodó los ojos, provocando otra suave risa en su mejor amigo. Vaya, incluso para estas cosas resultaba un terco orgulloso.

— Opino entonces que quizás deberíamos ir por un postre.

— ¡Siempre tienes las mejores ideas! Pero en otro lugar: Quiero cumplir con mi reto de al menos probar la comida de seis locales diferentes hoy.

— ¿Quieres que cuando regresemos a Japón nos veamos como el estereotipo americano?

— Nah, conociéndote, probablemente acabemos haciendo ejercicio en algún punto del día — El moreno alzó las cejas, causando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su compañero, quién no tuvo más opción que taparse el rostro ante el doble sentido en sus palabras. Este hombre era todo un personaje ¿Eh? Aunque podría decirse lo mismo de él.

— No seas ridículo, m-mejor pidamos la cuenta.

Dicho y hecho, luego de pagar abandonaron el local. Desde que planearon el viaje ambos habían tenido alrededor de dos trabajos a la semana (lo cual, combinado con el estrés del último año, resultó casi como el infierno mismo, al que de alguna manera habían logrado sobrevivir). Todo para poder costearse los días de gula que pensaban llevar en el país de la libertad, y claro, algunos gastos que habían llevado consigo en la graduación.

Así que ahora era el momento de demostrar que aquellos meses de estrés valdrían la pena.

En sus andanzas caminaron sin rumbo por un buen par de estaciones de trenes, no tenían planes de seguir un mapa, después de todo si se perdían contaban con Mimi al alcance de una llamada; lo único que estaba en sus mentes era dejarse llevar por las estaciones, locales, lugares y sabores con los que contaba la ciudad de Nueva York.

… Que eran demasiados, en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

Por ese día no pudieron cumplir con la "cuota" pues, se habían visto inmersos en el tercer lugar visitado, el segundo siendo un puesto de postre franceses, en donde gastaron cantidades ridículas de dinero por dulces de tamaños que daban mucho que desear, pero que cuyo sabor había hecho valer la cantidad invertida en ellos. De hecho, tendrían que preguntarle a su anfitriona que si sabía sobre el establecimiento, y llevarla allí aunque su respuesta fuese afirmativa o no.

El antes mencionado tercer lugar no había sido un restaurante en sí: Era más un local variado, al cual no parecía quedarle alguna etiqueta: Habían personas bailando, personas bebiendo, otras más comiendo; todo esto dentro de un ambiente que realmente no calificaba como el de un bar, ni una disco, pero que parecía perfecto para que cualquiera de estos se desarrollase. Además; la música no estaba tan mal.

— En Japón nunca encontrarías un lugar así — Era un comentario extraño viniendo de Ken, pero no por eso menos cierto: Todo allá resultaba fijamente marcado para un grupo de personas en específico, incluso en ocasiones para un género en particular, en cambio este establecimiento rebosaba en diversidad… Era algo completamente desconocido para él.

— ¡¿Verdad?! ¿No estás feliz de haber venido? — La mirada del menor estaba tan brillante como el fuego que siempre parecía representarle. Su felicidad era tal que Ken no podía evitar sentirse contagiado por ella, en definitiva este se trataba del lugar para Daisuke. No hablaba del restaurante, hablaba del país en si.

— Sí, mucho. Pareciera que hemos encontrado tu nirvana, Daisuke.

— ¿Mi nir…? Vamos, n-no hay que ir tan lejos — Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el peliazul pudo ver las mejillas de su amigo teñidas en carmín, aquello, lo único que podía significar, era que estaba en lo correcto.

— No tienes por qué apenarte, sé cuánto significa esto para ti, y pienso que el brillo de este lugar es compatible con el tuyo, parece cosa de magia ¿Quién sabe? Sólo sé que si hay un lugar para ti, ese este.

— Vaya… - Daisuke era la clase de chicos a los que no les apenaba expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, cuando venían de alguien más no podía evitar sentirse abrumado, y menos viniendo de la persona que más significado tenía en su vida, en la que se había básicamente sincronizado como caras de una misma moneda, entes de un mismo ser — Viniendo de ti solo me generan más ánimos de continuar, gracias Ken, por pensar que no me estoy volviendo loco con esta idea absurda… Por creer en mi.

— Oye, espera, he pensado que estás loco desde que nos conocimos, pero eso no tiene que ver con esto — Bromeando, recibió un suave golpe en su hombro – Pero no es algo malo, no siendo tú. Siempre voy a creer en ti, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

— Sí, aunque te tomó casi 6 años poderlo decir con palabras, lento — Le sacó la lengua en son de burla provocando el rubor del más alto ¿Qué podía hacer? Aún habían cosas que resultaban demasiado extrañas para él, en todo caso, realizarlas con Daisuke le generaban más que angustia, le producían tranquilidad.

— Y me tomarán otros 6 volvértelo a repetir, así que espero que se te hayan grabado.

— … Maldad Ichijouji, maldad, me hieres ¿Estás seguro que no te estás volviendo de nuevo un tirano? — Recibiendo un golpe con la carta del menú, Daisuke recordó el propósito de s visita – Jajaja cierto ¿Quieres pizza?

— ¿Crees que este sea un buen lugar para comer pizza?

— Ni idea, pero las de las fotos se ven deliciosas, además al parecer pueden ponerle los sabores que prefieras por zonas o trozos ¡Vaya!

— Entonces una pizza será.

La cantidad de sabores que acabaron pidiendo fue tan variopinta que prácticamente resultó algo diferente en cada trozo, eso sin mencionar que la atención no había podido ser mejor, quizás, lo único malo es lo que se había tardado en salir… Pero pudieron quemar tiempo en una máquina de DDR que se encontraba en el lugar, no sabían porque estaban ahí, ni en qué momento Ken se había vuelto lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer como para hacer combos incluso en estilo libre, pero la vida estaba llena de esta clase de sorpresas maravillosas.

Acabada la sesión de juego/baile más la pizza, que estaba por completo deliciosa, decidieron quedarse aún por otro buen rato. Más de uno de los chicos que habían sido espectadores de su sesión en el DDR se acercaron para hablarles, resultando en un Daisuke aún más hiperactivo y en un Ken con extremo temor de meter la pata con su timidez pero que, de alguna manera, acabo lidiando fortuitamente con la inesperada atención. Bueno, ser sociable no era tan imposible… Además estar con su amigo le brindaba valentía.

Pasaron luego por bebidas, nada con alcohol por supuesto, después de todo aún no les era permitido y lo último que querían eran problemas con la ley en un país extranjero, sin embargo, los cocteles de frutas estaban en extremo deliciosos: El líder con uno que representaba una explosión cítrica, mientras su mano derecha se fue por algo más suave, bañado en yogurt. Por supuesto, no dudaron en pedir otro de nueva cuenta.

El tiempo se fue entre diferentes sabores y texturas, armonías creadas para el deleite de un visitante. De quejas podrían dejar ninguna, además, sus propios ánimos parecían renovados; se encontraban justo en el lugar que deberían estar, y todo lo que habían hecho para lograrlo había valido la pena. Esta, probablemente, había sido más que suficiente inspiración en Daisuke para perseguir sus sueños, en un futuro próximo más cercano de lo que habría podido imaginar… Pero, por ahora, continuaría disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

Por supuesto, al día siguiente irían a más locales diferentes.

… Aunque quizás volverían a este antes de regresar a casa.

A la salida se sorprendieron con el frío que la noche les ofrecía; adentro no se sentía en lo absoluto, quizás por la cantidad de gente, o era cosa del local en sí. Fuera lo que fuese la falta de abrigo les afectó un poco, aunque no era algo que el pelirrojo no pudiese resolver con la facilidad que le caracterizaba: soluciones simples para problemas cotidianos, o al menos ese se había vuelto, en algún punto, el motto de su vida.

— … Daisuke, ya no somos niños – Comentó el mayor apartando la mirada al notar la mano extendida de su mejor amigo, quién no pudo sino atinar a reír.

— ¿Y? ¿Te sientes muy grande, Ichijouji? De entre los dos eres tú quién tiene la nariz roja, así que deberías aceptar – Ken no se consideraba una persona egocéntrica, aunque debía admitir que aquello le hirió un poco.

— … Pero qué más da, ahí nadie les conocía.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre te sales con la tuya? No lo entiendo, ni ahora, ni antes… Probablemente tampoco lo haga en el futuro – Suspirando tomó la mano de su amigo, que no tardó ni dos segundos en acomodarse junto a él ¿Qué? Era una excelente idea, el frío se fue casi de inmediato.

— No lo sé, es parte de mi encanto ¿No crees?

— ¿Cuál encanto? – La risa que ambos compartieron más el empujón proporcionado por el moreno sólo pudo ser visto por las personas que circundaban en dirección contraria de la acera. Ahora sólo quedaba buscar como regresar al dichoso hotel.

Por suerte, Ken siempre había sido un chico listo.


End file.
